


For Your Entertainment

by smittenbritain



Series: NSFW Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Trans Male Character, light petplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenbritain/pseuds/smittenbritain
Summary: “Welcome home, love.”Jeremy tipped his head back with a hum, blindly seeking Gavin out to peck his lips. “Hey,” he greeted, blinking his eyes open again. “Where’s Ryan?”A familiar smirk passed over Gavin’s lips. Any shred of tiredness faded away as interest replaced it, coiling tight in his chest as Gavin’s smile widened. “Actually, funny you should ask, J. Come on over, pet.”





	For Your Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> “'Come sit in my lap, pet.' Jerevinwood owo"
> 
> Prompt provided by [gcldenfool](http://gcldenfool.tumblr.com/)!

Jeremy sunk into the couch the moment he got home, groaning at the relief of taking the weight off of his feet. His shoes had been abandoned at the door seconds after he’d closed it, his jacket was on the hook, and now he closed his eyes as he settled down for the evening, basking in the comfort of his own home. It didn’t even occur to him to check on where Ryan and Gavin were; he knew they were elsewhere in the apartment, and he was sure that they’d bump into each other soon enough. He just desperately wanted to rest for a moment.

There was the quiet slip of socked feet on the floorboards, and then a pair of hands setted on his shoulders from behind the couch. Jeremy hummed as fingers dug into his sore muscles, gradually working out the lingering, leftover tension.

He didn’t know which of his boyfriends it was until Gavin kissed his cheek and murmured, “Welcome home, love.”

Jeremy tipped his head back with a hum, blindly seeking him out to peck his lips. “Hey,” he greeted, blinking his eyes open again. “Where’s Ryan?”

A familiar smirk passed over Gavin’s lips. It was one that promised dirty things - hinted that dirty things had already  _ happened _ \- and assured Jeremy that he was about to have a good time. Any shred of tiredness faded away as interest replaced it, coiling tight in his chest as Gavin’s smile widened. “Actually, funny you should ask, J.” Gavin raised his head to turn towards the hallway, subtly blocking Jeremy’s view with his shoulders. “Come on over, pet.”

Just that one word made Jeremy’s mouth dry up. They only ever indulged on occasion, preferring to make a good session of it when it  _ did _ come up, so Gavin and Ryan must have been at it while Jeremy was still on his stakeout. 

Ryan stepped out from the hallway, completely bare except for the familiar, dark blue collar around his throat. His cheeks were pink and his eyes were bright as he approached; his heavy, wanting gaze fixed on Jeremy the moment the lad could see him, but he obediently stopped at the corner of the couch at a low murmur from Gavin. He was rock hard, flushed and wet at the tip, though Jeremy spotted a cock ring nestled at his base. Knowing Gavin, he’d probably been teasing him for a while, purposefully stringing him along until Jeremy came home.

Jeremy swallowed hard as Gavin idly rubbed at his shoulders again. “Pretty pet, isn’t he?” he cooed, gently digging his thumbs into the knots in his muscles. “Been such a good boy too, he was so well behaved while I was gettin’ him ready.”

“Were you, Ryan?” Jeremy asked. “Were you good for Gavin?”

Ryan glanced at Gavin, and his cheeks turned a darker shade of red as he nodded silently. Gavin hummed next to Jeremy; he was sure that Gavin was still smiling, thoroughly indulging himself in pulling the strings right now. “Didn’t touch himself once while I was prepping him,” he assured Jeremy, murmuring the words into his ear. “He’s been good and patient, promised he’d wait for you before he even  _ asked _ for anything more than fingers.”

Jeremy contemplated him for a moment, drinking in the sight of Ryan like this all over again. It was one he’d seen a few times, he’d certainly never forget it - and they often swapped out, too - but they always seemed to come back to this. 

He settled back against the couch and parted his legs a little, and then reached out for Ryan. “Come sit in my lap, pet.”

Ryan took his hand, using it to balance himself as he straddled Jeremy’s thighs. He couldn’t help a little intake of breath as he settled, and Jeremy briefly felt bad for the rough denim against Ryan’s bare skin - then again, Ryan didn’t seem to mind that much if the subtle rocking of his hips was anything to judge by. Before Ryan could get too into it, though, Gavin reached across, gently hooking his finger through the metal ring on the front of his collar; Ryan immediately stilled at the touch.

“Now, now, love,” Gavin purred, “did we say you could do that? Don’t start misbehaving now.”

“Sorry,” Ryan breathed. 

Jeremy reached up to cup his cheek, running his thumb across his stubble. “It’s okay,” he assured him, smiling as Ryan tilted his head into his hand. “What do you wanna do, Rye? What do you want?”

Ryan’s cheeks flushed. He licked his lips and murmured, “Wanna suck you off. And Gavin…”

“I have a promise to keep, don’t I?” Gavin cooed, gently tugging on the ring. “I never break ‘em, love. Jeremy’s had a long day, though, s’only fair that you treat him first, isn’t it?”

Nodding eagerly now, Ryan fixed his earnest gaze on Jeremy’s awed one. “Can I? Please?”

Jeremy couldn’t help a quiet noise at the raw want on Ryan’s face. As long as they’d been together, he’d never known Ryan to be shy about his desire, but it was still wonderfully startling to see it written so plainly across his features. Wordlessly, Jeremy nodded too, and Ryan slipped to the floor, shouldering his way between Jeremy’s knees as he eagerly raised his hands to help Jeremy out of his jeans. Gavin’s fingers gently dug into Jeremy’s shoulders again as he lifted his hips to slip them off, beginning to knead into firm muscle when Ryan tugged his underwear down, too.

As desperate as Ryan was, he slowed now that Jeremy’s lower half was bare. His palms skated up his calves, rubbing against the grain of his hair with a quiet rasping sound, and it was only when his fingers curled around Jeremy’s knees that he leaned in to brush his lips against the inside of his thigh. Jeremy shuddered under Gavin’s hands as Ryan dragged his mouth higher, tracing patterns against his skin with the hot, damp press of his mouth, swirling and wandering gradually higher. Ryan might be the one on his knees, but even a collar couldn’t keep him from being a tease.

Jeremy reached for him, cupping the back of Ryan’s head and tangling his fingers in his hair. He felt himself twitch at the first puff of warm breath over his dick, but Ryan still didn’t indulge him - instead, he shifted to his other thigh to resume his path, only with a hint of teeth this time.

Shivering, Jeremy let his head drop back against Gavin’s chest with a soft thump. Gavin gave his shoulders a sympathetic squeeze, but Jeremy could see him smirking when he cracked his eyes open. He swept his other hand up, resting it on the back of Gavin’s neck to pull him down enough to clumsily kiss at his jaw while Ryan teasingly came close again - so close, but  _ not quite. _

“What did you promise him?” he murmured against Gavin’s scruff. 

Rather than reply immediately, Gavin kissed him hard. The angle was awkward with him leaning over the back of the couch, but Jeremy couldn’t bring himself to care; the insistent press of Gavin’s lips against his own coupled with Ryan’s coy touches was perfect, even if it made him rock his hips into nothing just a little bit. He swallowed down Gavin’s low chuckle and chased after him when Gavin pulled away - and while Gavin wasn’t physically stronger than him, Jeremy stayed put when Gavin gave his shoulders a warning squeeze, silently demanding that he remained where he was.

“Well,” Gavin said, patting him once before withdrawing his hands. He took the opportunity to wander around to the front of the couch, and now Jeremy could see just how smug, how  _ hungry _ Gavin was. “Our lovely little pet already told you the most important bit: this is all about you, J. But…”

His eyes fluttered shut with a soft noise; Ryan had risen up on his knees, and Jeremy could feel his breath fanning out across his crotch now, torturous with how close he was to putting his mouth on him. “But?” he prompted, breathless.

“We were looking through the toys,” Gavin continued, almost casually, “and we realised we hadn’t played with a plug in a bit, have we?”

Almost like they’d rehearsed it, Ryan descended on Jeremy then, wrapping his lips around his short length and swiping his tongue over it in a fleeting brush. Jeremy gasped, bucking now that Gavin wasn’t there to hold him down, and Ryan simply let him grind against his face with a groan. Digging his fingers into the couch, Jeremy forced his eyes open again, pushing through the warm wave of pleasure from the vibration of Ryan’s noises, and he realised that Gavin was crouched behind Ryan now, a hand tucked down behind him. He couldn’t see, but Ryan’s sharp, desperate whine painted the picture for him: Gavin had eased a plug into him before Jeremy had returned, and now he was toying with it while Ryan sucked him off.

Jeremy very nearly came on the spot. He felt the hot, tight tension in his chest like a string ready to snap, and the combination of Ryan’s continued feverish attention and the wet sound from behind him didn’t make holding his orgasm off any easier. He was already barreling towards relief, and Ryan had done little more than tease him with light flicks across the head of his dick.

“You close, Jeremy?” Gavin asked, a note of teasing amusement in his voice. 

Jeremy forced his eyes open to meet his gaze, taking in the smile playing on Gavin’s lips as he finally pulled the plug free, dropping it carelessly to the side. “Yeah,” he gasped, his breath stuttering again at the familiar clink of Gavin’s belt. Gavin tossed that away too, shoving his jeans and underwear down to his knees so he could stroke himself; he steadied himself with a hand on Ryan’s hip, and Ryan doubled his efforts at the silent promise, driving Jeremy higher again.

Digging his fingers into the couch cushions, Jeremy slammed his head back against the couch again as he struggled not to clamp his thighs down on either side of Ryan’s head. He kept his feet firmly planted on the floor, gritting his teeth when Ryan let out a long, low groan that rattled him down to his bones.

The rhythmic slap of flesh-on-flesh caught his attention again. When he looked down, he saw a pretty pink flush spread across Ryan’s cheeks and a blissful expression on his face where he was buried between Jeremy’s thighs, licking and sucking and  _ whining _ . Jeremy tugged on Ryan’s hair gently just for the feeling of it, and he was immediately enchanted by the shudder that tore through him, the helpless whimper that was muffled against Jeremy’s thigh. Gavin’s hand was tucked underneath him, curled around and under his hip to touch him too, but Jeremy knew that Gavin wouldn’t allow him any relief until they were both done.

He raised his gaze further, drinking in the view now as he accepted that his peak was rushing up on him; it was inevitable, brought on by his incredible partners and the relief from a hard day’s tension, and Jeremy was tired of holding it off. Another shiver of heat slipped down his spine when he saw Gavin, hunched over Ryan as he fucked into him, braced with one hand on his hip as he desperately chased his own pleasure.

The visual was enough to send Jeremy over the edge at last, panting and groaning and clutching at Ryan’s shoulder now as he continued to lap at him with broad strokes of his tongue, eager to swipe away the slick even as he rocked with Gavin’s movements. It left him shivering and shaking, his nerves snapping and tingling as he rode it out and edged closer to overstimulation. Ryan only pulled away when Jeremy squirmed from oversensitivity; he could’ve easily gone for another, but he’d been tired enough already that he just wanted to slump back into the couch now. He guided Ryan down to pillow his head on his thigh, combing his fingers through his hair as he melted back against Gavin, his moans clear and loud now that his mouth was free.

“That’s it, pet,” Gavin groaned, his face buried against the back of Ryan’s shoulder now, his thrusts short and desperate. “Doing so good, took such good care of Jeremy, such a good boy for us.”

“Please,” Ryan whimpered, jolting with the next snap of Gavin’s hips,  _ “please, _ can I-”

“Soon,” Jeremy assured him, soothing him with the gentle press of his fingertips against his scalp. It helped him too, smoothing out those last few lingering jitters left from a good orgasm. In its wake, Jeremy felt the ache of the day creeping in, but he ignored it in favour of enjoying the show in front of him. “We’ll take care of you, pet, promise.”

Ryan turned his head into Jeremy’s thigh, hiding his whine against the firm muscle there; Gavin let out a long, satisfied groan as he hunched over Ryan, a fine tremble to his shoulders as he was rocked with his orgasm. He swept his palms over Ryan’s sides as they jumped from sensitivity, withdrawing from him after a few lingering touches across his hips. 

“Come here, pet,” Gavin murmured, still panting, as he hugged Ryan back against his chest. “Jeremy, love, give me a hand?”

He gladly dropped to his knees in front of them, joining them on the floor and ignoring the ache of his muscles. Ryan sagged back into Gavin’s arms, melting into the warmth and comfort of him, even as he wriggled a little with sharp need. “Please,” he gasped, clutching at Gavin’s arms around his middle, “please,  _ please-” _

Jeremy pulled the cock ring off as Ryan begged, and he immediately took him in hand. Gavin pinned his hips down as Jeremy leisurely stroked him from base to tip; Ryan couldn’t sit still though, not now that he was the sole focus. Given the teasing he’d endured up to this point, it only took a couple of tight, fast strokes before he came over Jeremy’s fingers, spurting over his own stomach too for good measure. Any other time, Jeremy might have drawn it out and kept touching him, but tonight he only kept going long enough for Ryan to get the most of his climax, and then he took his hand away to let him relax back against Gavin’s chest.

“Good boy,” Gavin cooed, petting over his sides. “So, so good, Ryan. You did wonderfully, love. Jeremy, help me get him up onto the couch?”

After a quick detour to pull up his jeans and wipe his hand off with the nearby box of tissues, Jeremy reached down to take some of Ryan’s weight, tugging him up onto the cushions with him. He tucked Ryan under his arm immediately, dragging a blanket down from the back of the couch to keep him warm; he’d spotted goosebumps rippling across Ryan’s calves and forearms now that he didn’t have the heat of sex to keep him warm. Gavin snuggled in on his other side, cooing sweet nothings to Ryan and peppering kisses across his cheek. It was cosy here, curled up together under the blankets, and Jeremy very nearly fell asleep until he reminded himself that this was a little bit of comforting aftercare for Ryan.

The man stirred between them, raising his head to press a kiss to Jeremy’s jaw. “Welcome home, by the way,” Ryan murmured, his voice a little rougher than usual.

Gavin snickered on his other side, pressing up behind Ryan to look at Jeremy over his shoulder as he helplessly giggled. “Hope it made the long day better for you, J?”

“I mean, it was a great thing to come home to,” he agreed, chuckling and sinking further into Ryan’s side. “I’m  _ this _ close to passing out, though.”

“Not on the couch, you’re not,” Ryan said. He sluggishly sat up, flicking the blanket away from both Jeremy and Gavin as he clawed his way back up to his feet; Jeremy idly noticed that he still had the collar on, and he admired the sight from where he’d slumped into Ryan’s warm spot. “First of all, we need to clean up, and second of all, I wanna move the cuddling to bed. At least we’re in the right place if we fall asleep there.”

“Ryan,” Gavin whined. "Jeremy."

“Fine,” Jeremy sighed, hauling himself up to his feet with a pout. “But then bed.”

“Bed now,” Gavin grumbled from behind him.

Ryan draped an arm around his shoulder to pull him in for a quick peck on the cheek. “Then bed,” he agreed, smiling again when Gavin huffed.


End file.
